


What's in a Name?

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had this discussion before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for new Season 3, through _The Sound of Drums_ , linked at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/) 

What’s in a Name?  
   
 _“Doctor.”_

 _“Master.”  
   
“I like it when you use my name.”_

 _“You chose it.  Psychiatrist’s field day.”_

 _“As you chose yours.  The man who makes people better.  How sanctimonious is that?”_

They’d had the same argument at the Academy.  Nine hundred years of chasing each other across the whole of the universe from edge to edge and beginning to end, and still he and bleeding-heart Theta couldn’t get past each other’s choice.

As if another name would have made him a different person.

As if it would stop what was coming tomorrow.  
   
As if it would stop the drums.


End file.
